Adult Baby Role-Play
by British Racing Green
Summary: Raimundo is an ABDL (Adult Baby Diaper Lover). Luckly, Kimiko plays along. Rated M for mature themes. Story could be extended if demand is there.


_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles or any other brand I may happen to mention.**_

**Author's note: English (UK) words will be used and their English (US) 'translation' will appear in brackets upon their first usage.**

**Note: Rai is wearing a Brazilian football shirt and jeans, while Kim is wearing a red dressing gown.**

**Adult Baby Role-Play**

_Late one Friday night_

Kimiko swung her and Raimundo's bedroom door open and grabbed his right ear.

"If you are going to behave like a baby young man, then I'll treat you like one!" She scolded him as she dragged him towards the bed, which Rai was unceremoniously thrown down upon.

Rai whimpered in fear.

"W-what are you going to do to me Nanny?"

Kim crossed her arms and took on an extremely authoritarian tone.

"Since you can't make it to the potty like a big boy, I'll just have to put you back into nappies (diapers)."

Rai gasped and glanced up to see Kimiko retrieve a packet of large nappies from underneath their bed, along with a changing mat, a tub of Sudocrem, baby wipes, hand sanitizer and some talcum powder. She laid them out on her side of the bed and sat down on it too.

"No, please. I'll be a good boy." Rai begged.

"_No_!" Kim aggressively replied and pointed to the Brazilian's soaked crotch, "_That_ cannot go unpunished. Now we can either do this the easy way..." She reached over to her bedside table and retrieved a wooden paddle, "Or the hard way." She said, patting the paddle into her palm.

Rai screwed his face up and raised his arms. This signalled he wanted the easy way.

"Good answer." Kim grinned and tossed the paddle away before pulling her fiancé's Brazilian football shirt over his head and feeling around its front.

"Well you didn't get this damp, so I won't wash this with all the wet stuff."

The young Japanese woman then set about taking Rai's socks off before grabbing the changing mat.

"Up." She ordered, and Rai lifted his backside off the bedcovers, allowing Kim to slide the mat under him.

"Are you getting curious Rai?" Kim playfully asked him when he glanced at her unbuttoning his sodden jeans.

Rai's cheeks went red and he looked away like an embarrassed anime girl.

"Oh that look is _so_ adorable." Kim squealed and squashed Rai's cheeks together before returning to removing his jeans, which she did in one clean yank and threw them down the laundry chute.

Rai was now in just his soggy black boxer briefs and looking increasingly worried.

"You've been a good boy so far Rai. The worst part his nearly over." Kim reassured him before pulling his underpants down and sending them in the same direction as his jeans, leaving him nude on the mat.

Kim took a moment to gaze at her man before reaching for the baby wipes, not breaking her gaze on his body the whole time.

She gently cleaned him and doused her hands with sanitizer before flicking the pot off the Sudocrem and covered her right index and middle fingers with the white cream, whilst simultaneously lifting Rai's legs up by his ankles with her left hand.

"This may feel a little cold." She smiled at Rai, who was still casting a nervous look on his face.

Kim firmly (yet ever so seductively) began rubbing the cream over Rai's hole, making him shiver and start to stiffen.

Quick as a flash, Kimiko dropped his legs and placed her left fingers into the cream, then proceeded to rub it all around Rai's groin, balls and the tip of his ever enlarging manhood before washing her hands again.

Kim began humming to herself as she opened the nappy and poured vast amounts of sweet smelling talcum powder into it.

She didn't need to ask Rai to raise himself because he was already in position.

The nappy was slid underneath him and Kim gently pushed him back down. She felt Rai sigh slightly when his backside made contact with it.

Kim let out a disgruntled tut and giggled when she notice that Rai was now fully erect.

"Fuck sake Rai." She smiled through her giggles and lightly knocked the offending part of his body.

"Little boys aren't supposed to get like that when they're being punished." She said.

"_Naughty_ little boys _do_." Was his reply.

"But even naughty little boys that do, _don't_ have a dick _that_ _big_."

"You never saw me when I was a boy." Rai winked, making his fiancée facepalm.

"Bwt can a nawghty wiwwle boy who has leawned his lesson have a stowy Nanny?" Rai ask pouting back into character.

Kimiko smiled, "Of course you can deary. What story would you like?"

Rai just about managed to grab a book of short stories on his bedside table that he was currently reading.

After a few pages of reading to him, Kim notice between page turns that Rai was completely soft and, quick as a flash, pulled the front of the nappy over him and fastened it shut at either side.

The sensation of it all made Rai's breath short and erratic. His whole body squirmed, almost as if an immensely physical thing was happening to him.

Kimiko looked on knowing that deep down something very personal happened to Rai every time they did this, and began thinking about how it all started.

Raimundo had been so brave in telling her he got what was basically a sexual thrill out of wearing nappies, and that using them allowed him to become a small child again, something he felt he was denied in a large family.

He had to tell her because she found his stash one evening. He'd been using the adult baby stuff when he was working from home and Kim was in the office.

When Kimiko said she felt 'privileged' that she was the only person he'd ever told, and that she'd play along with him, he burst into tears and cried like the child he wanted to be.

Their routine seldom varied.

Kimiko would use the toilet, shower and clean her teeth before waiting downstairs on the sofa in her red dressing gown. Rai would then shower and clean his teeth, but _not_ use the toilet. After putting his clothes back on, he'd pee himself, before going downstairs and telling Kimiko he'd 'had an accident'.

But tonight was different.

For you see, Kimiko had done this for Rai each Friday and Saturday night for a while now. But after she nappied him tonight they would swap places. He would nappy _her_ for the first time.

Kim's daydream was cut-short by Rai rubbing his member through his nappy.

"_No Rai!_" Kim's authoritarian tone returned, and so did the paddle.

She turned him over and pushed his top half over the side of the bed so his backside was sticking up in the air. Ten eye-watering paddle-to-arse (ass) interactions later, Rai was a grizzling, shivering mess and Kim was exhausted.

She lazily pulled him back up before retrieving his blue pyjamas from their wardrobe.

Kim put the nightshirt on Rai before sticking her tongue into his mouth for a brief and sloppy make-out session, which of course made Rai stiffen again.

While continuing the kiss, Kim placed Rai's legs into his pyjama bottoms and pulled them up at the back, but left the front exposed.

She broke the kiss, only to place her head in front of Rai's nappied, hardened manhood and seductively licked the area of the nappy covering it.

This sent Rai over the edge and he soiled his nappy with his seed, panting like it was his very first release.

Kimiko grinned as she pulled up the remainder of Rai's PJs and laid down on her side of the bed, forcing the baby stuff between them. She grabbed her mochi bear and kicked Rai with her right foot.

"Come on, don't fall asleep Rai." She then put on a seductive voice. "It's _my_ turn now."

This sparked the life back into the Brazilian, who sat up and looked at his fiancée for reassurance.

"Just like we planned?" he asked. Kim nodded.

With that, Rai got out of bed and walked out of their bedroom, nappy rustling all the way. Meanwhile Kimiko rolled over on her right side, stuck her thumb in her mouth and pretended to be asleep.

About five seconds later Raimundo re-entered the room.

"Ah, there's my little princess. You're all tired out from a busy day aren't you?" Rai had been practicing his fatherly-tone ever since they scripted this.

"Come on. Let's get you ready for bed." Rai said as he rolled Kimiko over and untied the waistband on her dressing gown. He slowly opened it to unveil her perfect - to him - nude body, and just like her, he couldn't help but take a moment to gaze. Kimiko hadn't noticed because her eyes were fastened shut.

Rai took his time, wanting Kim to enjoy every moment. After all she had gone slowly on him the first time they did this.

As was done to him earlier, Rai lifted Kim's legs up by her ankles with his left hand and moved the changing mat under her with his right, before garnishing her rear-entrance with Sudocrem, fighting the urge to 'accidentally' slip a finger in the whole time.

Rai took a nappy from the bag and still with one hand, opened it and slid it into position under Kim before coating her intimate area with more Sudocrem.

Kimiko wasn't making any noises, but Rai could tell by her heavy breathing, bright red face and *ahem* wetness, that she was loving every moment of this.

Determined to at least get a squeak out of her, Rai aimed the talc point-blank at her area and backside and rapidly fired the cold, soft substance all over them.

It made her laugh more than anything, which made Rai smile as he cleaned his hands before climbing in between her open legs and kissed her.

The kiss was returned - with tongue - and while not breaking contact once, Rai pulled the front of Kim's 'first' nappy up and sealed it tightly.

"That seemed so much easier than it is with me." Rai said as he set himself down on Kimiko.

"Well _I_ don't have a thick meaty cock in the way." She smiled.

"But you _were_ wet down there. _That's_ why you got the talc." Rai smiled and kissed Kim on the nose before he rolled off the bed and to their wardrobe to retrieve his fiancée's Panda Onesie.

On the way back to her Rai quickly disposed the baby equipment back under the bed.

"Come on princess, ~you put your right foot in.~" Rai began to sing as he helped Kimiko into her Onesie.

But Kim let her body go limp, forcing Rai to man-handle her into the outfit one limb at a time. Neither minded. It was just another excuse to touch and be touched.

When she was finally in her Onesie, Rai tucked Kim under their bedcovers and turned the bedroom light off from his bedside switch. He got under his side of the covers and clasped hold of Kimiko, his little spoon.

"Goodnight beautiful." Rai said and kissed the back of her neck.

But Kimiko didn't reply. Instead all Rai heard was the tell-tale signs of sobbing.

Alarmed, he turned Kim around and saw that she was indeed weeping.

"Kim what's wrong? If this is too much I can take you out of th-." He was stopped in his tracks by Kimiko placing her hand on his mouth, which she then kissed, leaving the Brazilian a little perplexed.

"Rai. Thank you for introducing me to this world."

With that, Kimiko flung herself around Rai and buried her head in his collar.

Raimundo strengthened his grip on her and, welling up as well, and whispered...

"Thank you for sharing it with me Kim."

_End._

_**I'd love to know what you think of this. Should I write another chapter? Should they 'use' their nappies? What other fantasies should these two play out?**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
